Biochemical interactions between peptide epitope specific membrane molecules encoded by the Major Histocompatibility Complex (MHC, in humans HLA) and T-cell receptors (TCR) are required to elicit specific immune responses. This requires activation of T-cells by presentation to the T-cells of peptides against which a T-cell response should be raised. The peptides are presented to the T-cells by the MHC complexes.
The Immune Response
The immune response is divided into two parts termed the innate immune response and the adaptive immune response. Both responses work together to eliminate pathogens (antigens). Innate immunity is present at all times and is the first line of defense against invading pathogens. The immediate response by means of pre-existing elements, i.e. various proteins and phagocytic cells that recognize conserved features on the pathogens, is important in clearing and control of spreading of pathogens. If a pathogen is persistent in the body and thus only partially cleared by the actions of the innate immune system, the adaptive immune system initiate a response against the pathogen. The adaptive immune system is capable of eliciting a response against virtually any type of pathogen and is unlike the innate immune system capable of establishing immunological memory.
The adaptive response is highly specific to the particular pathogen that activated it but it is not so quickly launched as the innate when first encountering a pathogen. However, due to the generation of memory cells, a fast and more efficient response is generated upon repeated exposure to the same pathogen. The adaptive response is carried out by two distinct sets of lymphocytes, the B cells producing antibodies leading to the humoral or antibody mediated immune response, and the T cells leading to the cell mediated immune response.
T cells express a clonotypic T cell receptor (TCR) on the surface. This receptor enable the T cell to recognize peptide antigens bound to major histocompatibility complex (MHC) molecules, called human leukocyte antigens (HLA) in man. Depending on the type of pathogen, being intracellular or extracellular, the antigenic peptides are bound to MHC class I or MHC class II, respectively. The two classes of MHC complexes are recognized by different subsets of T cells; Cytotoxic CD8+ T cells recognizing MHC class I and CD4+ helper cells recognizing MHC class II. In general, TCR recognition of MHC-peptide complexes result in T cell activation, clonal expansion and differentiation of the T cells into effector, memory and regulatory T cells.
B cells express a membrane bound form of immunoglobulin (Ig) called the B cell receptor (BCR). The BCR recognizes an epitope that is part of an intact three dimensional antigenic molecule. Upon BCR recognition of an antigen the BCR:antigen complex is internalized and fragments from the internalized antigen is presented in the context of MHC class II on the surface of the B cell to CD4+ helper T-cells (Th). The specific Th cell will then activate the B cell leading to differentiation into an antibody producing plasma cell.
A very important feature of the adaptive immune system is its ability to distinguish between self and non-self antigens, and preferably respond against non-self. If the immune system fails to discriminate between the two, specific immune responses against self-antigens are generated. These autoimmune reactions can lead to damage of self-tissue.
The adaptive immune response is initiated when antigens are taken up by professional antigen presenting cells such as dendritic cells, Macrophages, Langerhans cells and B-cells. These cells present peptide fragments, resulting from the degradation of proteins, in the context of MHC class II proteins (Major Histocompatibility Complex) to helper T cells. The T helper cells then mediate help to B-cells and antigen-specific cytotoxic T cells, both of which have received primary activation signals via their BCR respective TCR. The help from the Th-cell is mediated by means of soluble mediators e.g. cytokines.
In general the interactions between the various cells of the cellular immune response is governed by receptor-ligand interactions directly between the cells and by production of various soluble reporter substances e.g. cytokines by activated cells.
MHC-Peptide Complexes.
MHC complexes function as antigenic peptide receptors, collecting peptides inside the cell and transporting them to the cell surface, where the MHC-peptide complex can be recognized by T-lymphocytes. Two classes of classical MHC complexes exist, MHC class I and II. The most important difference between these two molecules lies in the protein source from which they obtain their associated peptides. MHC class I molecules present peptides derived from endogenous antigens degraded in the cytosol and are thus able to display fragments of viral proteins and unique proteins derived from cancerous cells. Almost all nucleated cells express MHC class I on their surface even though the expression level varies among different cell types. MHC class II molecules bind peptides derived from exogenous antigens. Exogenous proteins enter the cells by endocytosis or phagocytosis, and these proteins are degraded by proteases in acidified intracellular vesicles before presentation by MHC class II molecules. MHC class II molecules are only expressed on professional antigen presenting cells like B cells and macrophages.
The three-dimensional structure of MHC class I and II molecules are very similar but important differences exist. MHC class I molecules consist of two polypeptide chains, a heavy chain, α, spanning the membrane and a light chain, β2-microglobulin (β2m). The heavy chain is encoded in the gene complex termed the major histocompatibility complex (MHC), and its extracellular portion comprises three domains, α1, α2 and α3. The β2m chain is not encoded in the MHC gene and consists of a single domain, which together with the α3 domain of the heavy chain make up a folded structure that closely resembles that of the immunoglobulin. The α1 and α2 domains pair to form the peptide binding cleft, consisting of two segmented a helices lying on a sheet of eight β-strands. In humans as well as in mice three different types of MHC class I molecule exist. HLA-A, B, C are found in humans while MHC class I molecules in mice are designated H-2K, H-2D and H-2L.
The MHC class II molecule is composed of two membrane spanning polypeptide chains, α and β, of similar size (about 30000 Da). Genes located in the major histocompatibility complex encode both chains. Each chain consists of two domains, where α1 and β1 forms a 9-pocket peptide-binding cleft, where pocket 1, 4, 6 and 9 are considered as major peptide binding pockets. The α2 and β2, like the α2 and β2m in the MHC class I molecules, have amino acid sequence and structural similarities to immunoglobulin constant domains. In contrast to MHC class I complexes, where the ends of the antigenic peptide is buried, peptide-ends in MHC class II complexes are not. HLA-DR, DQ and DP are the human class II molecules, H-2A, M and E are those of the mice.
A remarkable feature of MHC genes is their polymorphism accomplished by multiple alleles at each gene. The polygenic and polymorphic nature of MHC genes is reflected in the peptide-binding cleft so that different MHC complexes bind different sets of peptides. The variable amino acids in the peptide binding cleft form pockets where the amino acid side chains of the bound peptide can be buried. This permits a specific variant of MHC to bind some peptides better than others.
MHC Multimers
Due to the short half-life of the peptide-MHC-T cell receptor ternary complex (typically between 10 and 25 seconds) it is difficult to label specific T cells with labelled MHC-peptide complexes, and like-wise, it is difficult to employ such monomers of MHC-peptide for therapeutic and vaccine purposes because of their weak binding. In order to circumvent this problem, MHC multimers have been developed. These are complexes that include multiple copies of MHC-peptide complexes, providing these complexes with an increased affinity and half-life of interaction, compared to that of the monomer MHC-peptide complex. The multiple copies of MHC-peptide complexes are attached, covalently or non-covalently, to a multimerization domain. Known examples of such MHC multimers include the following:                MHC-dimers: Each MHC dimer contains two copies of MHC-peptide. IgG is used as multimerization domain, and one of the domains of the MHC protein is covalently linked to IgG.        MHC-tetramers: Each MHC-tetramer contains four copies of MHC-peptide, each of which is biotinylated. The MHC complexes are held together in a complex by the streptavidin tetramer protein, providing a non-covalent linkage between a streptavidin monomer and the MHC protein. Tetramers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,363.        MHC pentamers: Five copies of MHC-peptide complexes are multimerised by a self-assembling coiled-coil domain, to form a MHC pentamer. MHC pentamers are described in the US patent 2004209295        MHC dextramers: A large number of MHC-peptide complexes, typically more than ten, are attached to a dextran polymer. MHC-dextramers are described in the patent application WO 02/072631 A2.        MHC streptamers: 8-12 MHC-peptide complexes attached to Streptactin. MHC streptamers are described in Knabel M et al. Reversible MHC multimer staining for functional isolation of T-cell populations and effective adoptive transfer. Nature medicine 6. 631-637 (2002).Use of MHC Multimers in Flow Cytometry and Related Techniques        
The concentration of antigen-specific T-cells in samples from e.g. peripheral blood can be very low. Flow cytometry and related methods offer the ability to analyze a large number of cells and simultaneously identify the few of interest. MHC multimers have turned out to be very valuable reagents for detection and characterization of antigen-specific T-cells in flow cytometer experiments. The relative amount of antigen-specific T cells in a sample can be determined and also the affinity of the binding of MHC multimer to the T-cell receptor can be determined.
The basic function of a flow cytometer is its ability to analyse and identify fluorochrome labelled entities in a liquid sample, by means of its excitation, using a light source such as a laser beam and the light emission from the bound fluorochrome.
MHC multimers is used as detections molecule for identification of antigen-specific T-cells in flow cytometry, by labelling the MHC multimer with a specific fluorochrome, which is detectable, by the flow cytometer used.
In order to facilitate the identification of a small amount of cells, the cells can be sub-categorized using antibodies or other fluorochrome labelled detections molecules directed against surface markers other than the TCR on the specific T-cells population. Antibodies or other fluorochrome labelled detections molecules can also be used to identify cells known not to be antigen-specific T-cells. Both kinds of detections molecules are in the following referred to as gating reagents. Gating reagents, helps identify the “true” antigen-specific T cells bound by MHC multimers by identifying specific subpopulations in a sample, e.g. T cells and by excluding cells that for some reason bind MHC mulimers without being antigen-specific T-cells.
Other cytometry methods, e.g. fluorescence microscopy and IHC can like flow cytometry be employed in identification of antigen-specific T cells in a cell sample using MHC multimers.
Application of MHC Multimers in Immune Monitoring, Diagnostics, Prognostics, Therapy and Vaccines
T cells are pivotal for mounting an adaptive immune response. It is therefore of importance to be able to measure the number of specific T cells when performing a monitoring of a given immune response, for example in connection with vaccine development, infectious diseases e.g. tuberculosis, toxicity studies etc.
Accordingly, the present invention further provides powerful tools in the fields of vaccines, therapy and diagnosis. One objective of the present invention is to provide methods for anti-bacterial immunotherapy by generating antigen-specific T-cells capable of inactivating or eliminating undesirable target cells. Another objective is to isolate antigen-specific T-cells and culture these in the presence of co-stimulatory molecules. Ex vivo priming and expansion of T-cell populations allows the T-cells to be used in immunotherapy of various types of infectious diseases. A third objective of the present invention is to identify and label specific subsets of cells with relevance for the development or treatment of diseases.
One disease of special interest of the present invention is tuberculosis caused by the intracellular bacteria Mycobacteria tuberculosis. MHC multimers of the present invention are can be used in prognostics, diagnosis, vaccine monitoring, vaccine and therapy related to this disease.